Their feelings
by GoldenRoseTanya
Summary: Everybody's feelings were illustrated in that rain... That dreaded rain of anguish... Juvia and Gray's unbreakable bond of love which seemed to be broken just after realization... Meredy's despair for the unfairness bequeathed upon her savior and Lyon's remorse for the loss of his brother... Spoiler for chapter 334...


_**Warning: **__Spoiler for chapter 334..._

* * *

_**Their feelings...**_

Everybody's feelings were illustrated in that rain... _That dreaded rain of anguish..._

Juvia and Gray's unbreakable bond of love which seemed to be _broken_ just after _realization_... Meredy's _despair for the unfairness bequeathed upon her savior_ and Lyon's _remorse for the loss of his brother..._

* * *

"Juvia I need to tell you something..." when Gray was saying that Juvia could feel her heart flutter. She knew it was too much to ask, _too good to be true_, but she still hoped.

But what happened next ... She couldn't believe it in a million years. No she just couldn't. Neither could Meredy or Lyon.

A laser beam _shot_. It was heading for Juvia but she was too lost in her imagination world to notice.

But when she felt Gray shoving her away, _pushing her away, _she quickly craned her neck so see what was happening...

And what she saw. She just couldn't believe it. _She didn't want to believe it._

The laser beam shot out straight through her beloved Gray sama's _heart_. She couldn't feel. She didn't understand what was going on. It was as if her brain was frozen. Her mind was stuck.

Before she could actualize the situation jets of laser beams were shot and they went right through her love's body parts.

She saw her love_... her life_... spitting out blood grimacing in pain...trying to hold back the painful screams.

When her mind finally started to process what was going on her immediate reaction was a _gasp_. And then, just like a robot on auto function her beautiful deep sea-blue eyes widened in _horror_. Tears pooled in them and her hands reached her mouth to hold back a _terrifying shriek of agony_.

She saw around at Meredy at Lyon at anyone to think that it was just a fragment of her imagination. That her crazy mind was just imagining her Gray sama protect her like a prince charming.

But _no_... She could see Meredy's mouth opened as if to let out a shrill shriek. And Lyon... His eyes were wide open in revulsion. After all it was the person who he thought of as his brother, just got shot right before his eyesight.

Meredy was shivering, her hands were shaking uncontrollably. It was her savior's love who got blasted before her after all... The girl who taught her new meaning of life, _the actual meaning of life? _What in the God's name did she do to deserve this, _this horrid fate_? Seeing the love of her life getting killed right before her vision...

And finally the shriek she was holding back came out, tumbling out of her mouth.

Lyon just couldn't believe it. No how could he! His stubborn half brother..._getting _... getting shot! No... Gray wasn't one of the people who easily gave up. He was a _stubborn freak_. Even though all the times they fought, even though some part of him hated Gray for having Juvia, the love of his life's affection, he just couldn't bear the horrendous display... He could feel himself trembling. No he will get up again grinning that it was just a few laser beams. Right!_ Right?!_

Juvia just gazed at the scene right before her eyes unblinking. Her mind had stopped long ago working rationally. She was numb. Couldn't feel anything, couldn't do anything... _Just see_... See her beloved Gray sama descend towards the ground.

She felt numbness... just pure agonizing feeling of nothing but emptiness...nothing at all. She couldn't feel anything. As if her soul was sucked right away from her body. As if she hadn't any life... As if she was a _robot_...

"Juvia... thank goodness you are safe..." and as soon as she could make out these words from her love's mouth she _screamed_.

_A terrifying scream ripped through her mouth in agony_. She stumbled and scrambled and rushed towards her Gray sama who had fallen on the ground after sacrificing himself for her...

"Gray sama..." Juvia _whispered _again and again.

"Still using the honorific's huh? Just call me Gray." Gray tried to grin, tried to sooth and ease Juvia.

"Gray sama... Gray... Gray..." his name tore from her mouth like a chant. She could feel the irony of all this... seeing him try to comfort _her_ even though it was _him_ who was in _pain_.

"I am here... Juvia..." he sputtered and coughed out blood.

Juvia screamed. She screamed as if she was being _electrified..._ as if she was being _zapped_ with Laxus's lightning... as if she was being _tortured to death_.

"Shh Juvia... Everything will be fine..." Gray grimaced _in pain_... not _his_ but seeing _her_ pain.

"Why... why did Gray sama... Gray shove Juvia away?" Juvia sobbed.

"Juvia is too important for Gray... Juvia is a very special person in Gray's life... Juvia is the love of Gray's life." Gray smiled despite through all the pain and finally _finally_ returned her feelings.

"Gray..." Juvia couldn't believe what was happening... All sense of rationality disappeared... She had always imagined her and Gray as a family... Her Gray sama confessing _his feelings_ to her... But never... _Never _once she did think that he will confess her on _death's doorstep_.

No ! He wasn't going to die! He wasn't right! He will get up grinning his handsome grin again and then stripping and showing that handsome body of his making her _blush_ _and swoon_. Juvia let out a hysterical laughter.

She cradled his head on her lap brushing the bangs out of his handsome face.

She gazed into his deep dark blue eyes... Which were filled with remorse..._and love...love towards her._

"Sorry I was such a fool to not realize it earlier Juvia... Sorry..." He managed to _utter_, his voice _breaking_.

He gazed in her deep sea blue eyes... He once again finally saw a _reflection_ of Ur, his mentor in her... As if Ur was signalling him that he did the right job...Sacrificed his life for the _right person... Showing her pride for his pupil just before his life flashed for a final time..._

He stretched out his hand to cup her cheeks and fixed his unwavering gaze on her... He could feel his breathing become shallow... And with a last effort he swayed his hands to brush of her tears croaking out, "Don't cry..." and smiled through all his pain. A smile full of love affection towards Juvia and _breathed his last..._

And that was the apex. Her world shattered. She wanted to scream for all this unfairness bestowed by God upon her.

"Gray ..." Juvia shook his head softly... And then the dam broke... She screamed... Her never ending terrifying screams of agony began...

She yelled, she cried, she mourned for her _loss_...

How long for how long she wanted Gray to smile for her like that? To smile at her with those eyes full of love and affection towards her! And when he finally does the cruel world decided to take him away from her.

She yelled because of the injustice...

Why oh why! She sobbed hysterically. What did she do this deserve this fate! Oh what did she do!

Perhaps it was all a joke... Yeah a joke she grinned maniacally ... Gray will wake up again and kiss Juvia! Yeah right! That was it! It was a plan!

She started grinning hysterically tears shedding from her eyes.

Her forlorn screams had stopped finally. But she looked like a crazed woman. _A mad woman..._

She gently put down Gray's head from her lap and looked before her.

She let out a high pitched frenzied laugh. _A laugh_ that will shake you to your very core, that will make you shudder and shiver. The laugh which showed, which indicated that the person has been _tormented beyond repair_.

It started raining _heavily_... The clouds thundered. The sky roared... Grieved along with Juvia... Showed Juvia's pain...

Meredy and Lyon watched Juvia suffer, watched her laugh and cry synchronically like a crazed person... Watched her _loose herself_... And then they too yelled out a loud scream of pain... Showing the _wrongness_ of all this... The _unfairness _of God... _The grievance of destiny..._

As on cue the clouds thundered...

Everybody's feelings were illustrated in that rain... _That dreaded rain of anguish..._

Juvia and Gray's unbreakable bond of love which seemed to be _broken_ just after _realization_... Meredy's _despair for the unfairness bequeathed upon her savior_ and Lyon's _remorse for the loss of his brother_...

The world... The time was frozen... And the same thing was going on in _their _mind as the clouds of despair thundered...

_Revenge... Vengeance... For the person who just breathed his last... For the person who sacrificed his life in order to save his beloved..._

* * *

_**Cover art by cherryblossom0328 deviantart...**_

_**To those who are up to date with Fairy Tail's latest chapter... I honestly don't think that my mental health is going to be stable this week. Honestly. I am cracking right now too... Alternating between crying and throwing a fit. But I cannot help it tears are cascading down my cheeks like waterfall. I think Mashima is trolling us. But even though he is I cannot endure one week of ... of pain... of grief... **__**This week is full of tests... but I don't think I can get good results.**_

_**I just couldn't help it... I hate myself for my usually correct hunches... I had always thought that Gray would be a bachelor cool guy uncle... But now I see the darker side of my hunch... I should've figured after reading rave master... That instead of Musica... Juvia will grieve here...**_

_**Ja Ne... Tell me how you feel about this **_**unfairness!**

**Logging out...**

**GoldenRoseTanya.**


End file.
